Up All Night To Get Lucky
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: Kid Flash and Jinx parted ways, but ever since then he has been down on his luck. Was she his lucky charm, or did she put a hex on him? The only way for him to find out is to find her and quick before his luck goes even further south. Flinx goodness Written by Dark Deviant.


Things had not been going well for Kid Flash. Ever since he had met that pink eyed sorceress, all the luck he had was bad. Flirting with a girl got him smacked by her, criminals escaped before the cops arrived, and so on. Actually, it wasn't just since he met her. When he had been with her, he had really good luck. He had her, criminals seemed super easy to deal with, and once he even got them a free pizza just for winking at the waitress. Life had been pretty sweet when he and Jinx were hanging out.

Then she told him that she couldn't come back to Central City with him. He had just left, he had no choice. He had a city to protect, with or without her. Ever since then, nothing had gone right. Either the girl who claimed she was bad luck was good luck for him, or thoughts of her just distracted him that much.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Robin," Wally had sought out the comfort of one of his oldest friends, hoping he'd have some input.

"You know, come to think of it, we haven't seen Jinx around much lately." Robin walked over to the monitor and began typing some things in, "Nope. We haven't had a run in with Jinx since before the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil."

"So either she's done with crime or..."

"Or she skipped town. Either way, if I were you, I'd look for her. We can't let go of the possibility that she put some long lasting hex on you, no matter how much you like her."

Kid Flash glared at his long time friend, even though he knew he was right, "She could be anywhere. How am I supposed to find her?" He sighed in defeat.

Robin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm going to ask Raven if she can do a trace on her magic. It could help you."

Wally sat in Raven's dark bedroom and watched as she poured over the pages of an ancient text. She floated cross legged about a foot off the floor, silently muttering to herself.

"There," she pointed to a section of the book, "that spell should track down even the smallest of hexes she would have used."

"What if she hasn't used any?" Kid Flash was nervously biting his lip.

Raven closed her eyes and prepared to start the spell, "Trust me, she's a sorceress through and through. There's no way she could avoid using her magic all together. Even if she hasn't, magic users tend to radiate trace amounts of magic at all times."

"If you're sure..." Though some of his fears were quelled by her calm voice, he still couldn't help but worry that it wouldn't work.

"Yes I'm sure. Now be quiet." Wally watched in awe as the large form of a shadowy raven emerged from her and flew through the window.

Kid Flash sat there waiting for what felt like hours to him. He had already begun fidgeting about the third minute into Raven's trance. After about 10 minutes, the shadow reentered her body and Raven gently floated to the floor opening her eyes, "I followed the path of her magic as best as I could. It was extremely faint here in Jump City, but I picked up on it better once my soul self reached outside the city limits," Raven watched as Kid Flash excitedly bounced in place, "The path grew stronger and led me to Keystone City. I couldn't pinpoint exactly where, but that's definitely where she is."

Wally's grin illuminated his face as he grabbed her into a hug quicker than she could dodge it, "Thanks Raven. I owe you big time." He rushed out the door before she could say anything, leaving a tornado of papers in his wake.

"You're sure you don't need help tracking her down?" Robin raised an eyebrow at his friend as they were seeing him off. Excited as Kid Flash was, a run between cities meant that he needed to eat before starting, so Robin had been sure that he ate a big dinner before leaving.

"I'll be fine Robin," he smirked and gave Robin a hug, "thanks for everything, but you're too slow."

Robin's smirk disappeared, "So sorry I can't speed through time and space like you can."

Wally laughed as Robin glared, "You're a great friend Robin."

"Yeah yeah, get out of here before I have to feed you again." Wally ran and snatched one last hug from his friend before speeding off towards Keystone.

Wally stopped to catch his breath after his third round searching the city. "How hard can it be to find a girl with pink hair?" He said to himself as he walked around and looked for the nearest restaurant. The sun was setting on his quest for the day and he had yet to eat anything substantial since he left the tower.

He saw a small, old-fashioned diner not too far from where he had been and walked inside. The diner was pretty much empty save for a few people drinking coffee and reading newspapers. The sign by the door said 'Please seat yourself' so Wally found a booth by a window and waited for a server to come by.

A middle aged waitress who seemed to be in a hurry to leave dropped off a menu as she passed him before grabbing her coat and shouting to the kitchen, "I'm going home now, Jen! You can take over my section!"

"No problem Martha!"

Wally looked up, swearing he knew that voice, that that was the one person he had been looking for. He looked up and his heart sank when he met purplish blue eyes instead of catlike pink ones. "What can I get you?" She said to him, brown hair falling into her eyes as she reached into her apron for her pad and a pen.

"Oh, um, I haven't really looked at the menu yet," Wally picked up the menu and opened it, suddenly not feeling very hungry after getting his hopes dashed.

"Well, as you can see I have all day," she gestured around the restaurant that they were practically alone in and he swore he caught a glimpse of pink in her eyes. He looked down at the menu frowning, trying to tell himself to stop seeing things. "You seem upset. Do you want to talk about it?" She sat down in the booth across from him.

He looked up at her pale face with wide eyes, "Aren't you busy?"

"Not really, the other customers left while you were sitting here moping. I've been waiting for you to pick up your menu for half an hour already."

"Are you serious?" Wally looked outside and saw that it was dark out now, "whoa, usually time doesn't fly by that fast for me."

"I bet," Wally looked up into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he had to remind himself who he was here for. "So, do you want to talk?"

"I just came here looking for this girl and I haven't been able to find her."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah," he heaved a sigh and put his chin on the table, looking up into her pretty face. The more he looked at her, the more she reminded him of Jinx. "I guess I'll take some waffles and some orange juice."

She sighed, "Okay, I'll bring your juice right out." This time he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw a flash of pink in both her hair and eyes as she got up.

When she came back with the waffles and juice, Wally realized just how hungry he was and began scarfing them down. "So," Wally looked up with his mouth full to see the waitress sitting across from him again, "what's this girl like?" She put her chin in her hands as though she was expecting some juicy gossip.

"Uh, shouldn't you be waitressing or something?"

She scoffed at him and leaned back in the booth casually, "Do you see anyone else here?"

Wally raised an eyebrow as he swore he saw about a third of her left iris turn completely pink, "Uh...no."

"Well," she sat all the way back in the booth so that with her petite frame her legs were kicking air rather than touching the ground, "what does this girl look like?"

Wally sighed almost dreamily, thinking of the young villainess who had stolen his heart away, "She's smart and beautiful. Her looks are very striking and unique. She-" he cut off when he watched as Jen's hair started to turn bubblegum pink at the ends.

"She?"

"Um...she has pink hair and-" he watched as the pink spread up her hair all the way to her scalp, giving her that hair color that he would recognize anywhere.

She scoffed, "No way that can be real."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I don't really know, I'm pretty sure it was. She also has pink eyes, but they're like cat eyes, not just normal eyes."

"Hmph. Probably contacts," Wally stared at her incredulously as her eyes morphed into just what he had been describing.

"Jinx?" He reached out to touch her only to have her jump out of the booth on him.

"What are you talking about? My name's Jen."

"Jinx, I know you. Please, don't lie to me."

Jinx pulled a small compact out of her apron pocket and opened it to see her own bubblegum eyes staring back at her. "Damn!"

"I found you!" Wally ran up and hugged her before she could escape again.

"Wally, please, let's just get out of here," her voice was a panicked whisper.

"But your job..."

"I'll just say I had an emergency, come on."

When they arrived at her small apartment, Jinx collapsed on the couch and fully relaxed her hex, getting back the ashen pallor to her skin and the pink blush in her cheeks.

"So what was that about?" Wally asked while raiding her fridge for something to eat.

"It wasn't about you, I swear. I was hoping you'd figure out it was me. I tried to find a job for months looking the way I normally do, but no one wanted to hire me. I researched a hex that would allow me to change my appearance. I finally got hired after that. I guess seeing you just got me so distracted that I was no longer putting enough into the spell."

"Okay, I understand that, but why didn't you want to go to Central City with me? I mean, I thought it was because you wanted to stay in Jump, but then I found out you weren't there anymore," He sat next to her on the couch looking down at his boots sadly.

Jinx looked down as though ashamed of herself, "I got scared. I've never cared about someone so much. I guess I was just afraid that my bad luck would hurt you."

Wally chuckled, "Jinxie, I've had nothing but bad luck since we separated. Robin was sure you put a hex on me."

Jinx smiled a little, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, I swear I didn't put a hex on you," Jinx chuckled, "and I've missed you a lot, my luck hasn't been the best since you left either," Wally's smirk grew bigger as she scooted closer to him on the couch.

"That's good, 'cause I've missed having my good luck charm around."


End file.
